She Will Wait
by IceMaize
Summary: "What will you do after you complete your journey" "Whatever the Captain says" ... "So if one day, he tells you he's going to give in to the Government and asked you not to follow him, you'd just leave him to die?"


Note : Oh God, this is the second time I'm writing this. I accidentally deleted it from my pendrive and and *Sobs. I had to actually rewrite this whole thing again.

Okay, now. I'm not sure whether this is romance but oh well, it's up to you. To me, it's just plain friendship. Cause, to me she kinds of give me the feeling of never having friends. Minus the zombies or whatever servants she had back at Thriller Bark. HAhahaa! Reminds me of what Luffy did when he first saw a zombie. Hahaha! Now it's reminding me of Ero-Salom to **A Child Feels All. **Damn, I love that story. Read it if you haven't. It's awesome. Very. But, read this story first, will ya? Hope ya enjoyed this!

* * *

She Will Wait

Her head lowered down, shadows covering her big round eyes, her grip on the umbrella tightened. She held her stuffed bear closer and her long pink hair was blowing gracefully with the wind.

She looked up and stared. Her gaze was locked on the spot where she last saw him before he left.

Her mind was replaying itself of memories from where she was stuck for the last two years and of a certain man. Her cheeks went a little red, but just a little and she smiled.

She'd always follow him and float around him and when he was training, she'd stand by. She'd treat his wounds despite her lack of knowledge in medical treatment. She's would always be with him. To make sure he wouldn't get stuck in a place for who-knows-how-long.

It was almost like an every day routine, really. She'd find him in the castle, wandering aimlessly. Then, she'd lead him to where the stupid baboons were. Much to her 'irritation', Mihawk never bothered to lead him there but would just show up halfway when he was fighting the baboon. Damn, he never failed to surprise her when he suddenly came even though he did that almost every day. Other than that, he would always train and train. And if he's not training, he's resting; probably because of injuries.

Watching him train every day, it made her wonder what type of man Monkey D. Luffy was. Looks like she'll never have a chance to know what the man was really like. She'll have to rely on him to know more about the StrawHat Pirates.

The memory was going further the road now and her smile widened a little.

* * *

She walked towards the mirror after changing. Her hair was let down. She looked beautiful and more mature than her usual hairstyle – two high ponytails. She liked her hair when it was let down. But she knew it wasn't suitable for her. Someone who has to fight whenever an unexpected enemy showed up. It would probably get in her way. She instantly turned around when she heard her door click open.

"**Ah, it's you. This isn't my room?"**

"**What? You got lost again didn't you?! Are you an idiot?! Oh wait, you are."** She shouted, temporarily forgetting to tie her hair.

He stared for a moment, ignoring what she was saying. **"What with the new look?" **He now had his left eyebrow lifted.

"**Oh, this? I haven't tied it yet, duh!" **She stuck out her tongue at him as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"**It unexpectedly looks good,**" he said, ignoring whatever she was doing.

"**Wha- Leave me alone!" **She quickly turned around and heard the door click again.

She noticed that her cheeks were a little red and just as she was about to tie her hair, she realized something.

She rushed out of the room and shouted, **"Idiotic swordsman! You don't move and wait there!"**

When she reached him, her hair was slightly bothering her eyes in the front and she muttered, **"Damn hair..."**

He rose one eyebrow and asked, **"Why don't you just tie it?"**

Irritated she answered (shouted) **"If a certain **_**fantasista **_**could actually walk straight when told, I could use my time to tie my hair!"**

"**It isn't my fault this damn place is so damn confusing!"**

"**You can't even walk straight! Now follow me!"**

"**And why should I listen to you?" **

"**Do you want to go through a day wasting your time running in this castle finding the entrance or do you want to train with the stupid baboons?"**

A triumph look was on her face when he didn't answer and only looked to the side, cheeks a little red. She heard a grunt but he followed her nevertheless. Uncomfortable with the silence as they slowly made their way to the 'training ground', a question on her mind slipped out from her mouth.

"**What are you planning to do after you complete your journey?"**

She quickly uses her hand to cover her mouth. She didn't look back and she wasn't expecting an answer from the man either. But, he answered. Quite the expected answer from a pirate with true loyalty but hearing the words come out of his mouth, was rather... Unexpected.

"**Whatever the Captain says."**

"**If he wants us to disband, we will follow. If he wants us to stay, we will stay," **his mind replayed the moments of meeting Bartholomew Kuma the second time in Sabaody Archipelago and next thing he heard in his head, a desperate call of his name. **"Whatever he says, I will follow. No matter what."**

She laughed her trademark laughter. **"So if one day, he tells you he's going to give in to the Government and asked you not to follow him, you'd just leave him to die?"**

"**Whatever he says. I will follow"** The man repeats.

She stared at him. Really? Was this really the 'Pirate-Hunter' Roronoa Zoro? Admitting that he'd follow a man's orders... Well, for someone like him, it was rather, very shocking.

Monkey D. Luffy.

She had to wonder. How could a boy like him earned the loyalty from this man? When all the rumours she heard of that man was him just being a nutjob captain but as strong as hell when he's serious. She couldn't really rely on the source and was really curious about the man who made the swordsman swore on his sword for him.

How she knew? Mihawk was there too. He had told her when the injured was resting and she was unintentionally saying out what was on her mind aloud.

She averted her gaze. **"Then will you..." **She was hesitant to continue but continued nevertheless with a tone laced with hope, **"...Will you come back to meet me? In Sabaody."**

He simply answers, **"I'll ask."**

She wore a small but a genuine smile. She muttered a soft **"Thank you"**. She didn't look back to see the man's reaction. She didn't know and didn't care whether the _fantasista _heard her or not. But she was sure he did. It was silent with only his footsteps anyways. She was happy that she knew he'd at least try to meet up with her.

* * *

A small bubble popped.

She felt warm inside.

She looked up to the sky.

The beautiful place wouldn't be bad place to stay.

But she couldn't get rid of that lingering feeling inside her. Part of her didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. She didn't want to be alone. But, she knew better. They weren't kids. They were pirates.

She supported and wanted him to accomplish his dreams.

Defeating Mihawk.

Being the greatest swordsman.

Make Luffy the Pirate King.

She didn't care. Whatever it was, she'd be there to support him. Even if it was as stupid as to cut a whole island down, she won't care. She'll be there and even if he doesn't know, she will always be there.

Maybe she'd go work with that 'Shakky' person he had told her about. Maybe she'd make some friends, go on some adventures and come back with a bundle of stuffs to tell him as much as he had to tell her.

She sat there, already waiting.

She'd wait for as long as she could.

She'd wait even if he told her no.

She will.

Looking forward to seeing a green-headed swordsman again.


End file.
